Accidente en la piscina
by NoeMasenCullenSwan
Summary: En un inusual día de calor en Forks, Bella va con Rosalie y Alice a la piscina. ¿Quien le diría que con ser empujada al agua por un desconocido, pudiera conocer al amor de su vida?


Accidente en la piscina

Bendito día soleado, pensé con una sonrisa. Hoy era un inusual día de calor en Forks, donde siempre había lluvias y muchas nubes.

Pero hoy, el mal tiempo, nos había dejado un descanso y había venido el Sol, como lo extrañaba…

Me dirigía a la piscina de Port Angeles, dado que por el clima, en Forks no hay.

Me acompañaban Alice y Rosalie, mis mejores amigas desde que tengo memoria.

-¡Que ganas tengo de tirarme a la piscina!- dijo Alice con sus típicos saltitos.

-Y no sabes las ganas que tengo de tirarte- murmuremos Rosalie y yo a la vez, provocando que nos riéramos y Alice se enfurruñara, pero no le duraba mucho, era muy buena amiga.

Aparque mi coche en el aparcamiento de la piscina y nos encaminemos a comprar las entradas. La piscina era espectacular, enorme.

-Whao, cuanto hace que no veo una piscina- dije estúpidamente emocionada.

-Ya lo se, Forks no es precisamente un lugar muy tropical- dijo Rose con ironía.

Caminemos hacia al césped para depositar nuestras toallas. Por suerte cogimos un lugar con sombra y muy cerca de las zonas de sol, para que Rosalie y Alice lo tomaran.

-Nos vamos al agua- dijeron Rose y Alice al unisonó- ¿Vienes?

-Ahora iré, un momento- dije buscando las gafas y cremas.

-Ok.

Al poco rato me encaminé yo al agua, por sorpresa no estaba fría, estaba perfecta.

Pero de golpe una persona me empujó y caímos los dos al agua. Con esfuerzo logré sumergirme y pude mirar al causante.

Era un chico de no más de 18 años con el pelo cobrizo y ojos de color esmeralda.

-Lo siento- dijo intentando disimular la risa.

-¡No te rías!- le dije tirándole agua a la cara y yéndome tan deprisa como pude al otro lado de la piscina.

-¡Oye! He dicho que lo siento, pero ahora verás- y en un tiempo récord, algo o mejor dicho alguien, me cogió de un pie y me hundió en el agua.

Por más que pataleaba no me soltaba y cuando lo hizo me tiré encima de él para hacerle una aguadilla. Pero el pudo más y me la devolvió.

-¡Eso no se vale, tienes mas fuerza que yo!- dije indignada.

-No haberlo buscado- dijo carcajeándose.

-Umpf…-dije sentándome en el bordillo de la piscina y cruzándome de brazos.

-Lo siento de verdad, soy Edward. ¿Y tú?

-Bella- contesté

-Hermoso nombre, te pega- me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Y como era costumbre, me sonrojé y me fui de allí con un Edward riéndose detrás.

Me dirigí a mi toalla, y Alice y Rose enseguida me acribillaron a preguntas.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Vive aquí? ¿Te gusta?

-Un momento- dije con la cabeza echa un lio- de una en una. Él es Edward, no lo se si vive aquí y por favor, no me gusta, lo acabo de conocer.

-Ahh- dijeron poco convencidas.- Bueno nosotras también hemos conocido a alguien, el príncipe de nuestras vidas.

Y me señalaron a un chico rubio, Jasper, el que le gustaba a Alice, y uno con el pelo negro, Emmett, el que le gustaba a Rose. A su lado estaba Edward, que me sonrió con una sonrisa traviesa. Yo como una niña pequeña, le saque la lengua y el se carcajeó provocando la mirada de todos hacia a él y hacia a mi.

-Que bonita pareja- dijo Rose.

-Pesada- refunfuñé.

De nuevo me dejaron sola en la toalla y se fueron con sus nuevos novios. Porque estaba claro que les gustaban de verdad y nos los dejarían escapar.

-¿Me puedo sentar?- me pregunto una voz por detrás.

Me giré y me encontré a Edward. En ese momento me pude dar cuenta de lo hermoso que era.

-Claro- le dije inmediatamente.

Edward y yo estuvimos toda la tarde hablando sobre nosotros y conociéndonos mejor.

Más tarde hizo mucho calor y me compre un helado.

-Yo también quiero- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa de corderito en la cara.

-Pues cómprate uno- contesté.

-Dame un poquito- me presionó.

-No.

-Venga.

-No.

-Tú lo has querido- dijo.

Y cuando vi esa sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, me levanté y comencé a correr con él pisándome lo talones.

No corrí ni 10 metros cuando ya lo tenía encima de mí. Y sin más le dio un bocado a mi helado.

-¡Oye, que es mío!- dije divertida.

-Ahora no.

-¡Jo! Ahora me he quedado sin, tendré que comprar más.

-No hace falta- y de golpe, estampó sus labios contra los míos. Pude apreciar el sabor a chocolate en ellos y eso creo la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

-Mucho mejor- dijo ronroneando.

-Y que lo digas- y no pude evitar volver a probar esos labios de mis sueños.

Os puedo asegurar que adoro ese día en que el sol salió en Forks. Porque si no fuera por ese día, no hubiese conocido a mi hoy marido y futuro padre de mis hijos.

Por cierto, ¿A que no sabéis que helado es mi preferido?

. . . . . . . . . . . .

¿Qué os parece?

Otro oneshot, haber si creo una historia mas larga :D

Estoy con la idea de una y tengo otra en mi perfil. Haber como van.

Un beso!


End file.
